UNA FIESTA DE SUSTOS Y SORPRESAS
by Yunuen
Summary: En una clásica fiesta de Halloween pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, pero si ciertos chicos tortuga se presentan, la fiesta se vuelve en más que una fiesta (Fic basado en 2K12)
1. Chapter 1

.

**Disclaimer**:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen,

más bien mi corazón le pertenece a Leo.

Yo soy fan de las tortugas desde los 6 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero.

Este fanfiction es un torpe intento por escribir algo sobre la nueva versión de mi héroe y compañía.

.oOo.

**UNA FIESTA DE SUSTOS Y SORPRESAS**

- ¡Llegamos! – gritan a coro cuatro adolescentes entusiasmados por la fiesta de Halloween.

- ¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos! –

Aunque el chico disfrazado de Momia está más que emocionado, al grado de arriesgarse a perder su vendaje por los saltitos de euforia que da.

- Tranquilízate Mikey. – le dice el chico disfrazado de Mago – O te lanzo un hechizo Petrificador. –

- ¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos! –

La advertencia ni siquiera es tomada en cuenta.

- ¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos! –

- No seas malo, Doni. – le pide la hermosa Hada de cabello de fuego – Mikey está muy emocionado, y no es para menos, sí es su primera fiesta de Halloween. –

- Sólo estoy interpretando mi personaje, pero si tú me lo pides, Abril… ¡seré el Mago más benévolo de la Historia de los Magos, que incluso traeré la paz Universal al Mundo Mundial! –

Abril piensa que Donatelo no sólo interpreta bien su papel de Mago Malvado, sino también el de chico torpe.

- Sólo te pido que no lances hechizos Petrificadores, ¿ok?. -

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando para ir a la fiesta? – el terrorífico Lobo ya se está impacientando.

- ¿Qué esperamos? ¿Qué esperamos? ¿Qué esperamos? – dice la entusiasta Momia que no deja de saltar.

- Hay que desatar al Capitán Ryan. – dice el Mago que ya ha dejado de ser malvado y que traerá la paz al Mundo Mundial – No vamos a llevarlo a la fiesta del mismo modo que abordó el… -

- ¿A quién dicen que van desatar? –

Los cuatro adolescentes oyen una joven voz que se esfuerza por oírse mayor y sobre todo heroica.

- ¡Leo! ¿Cómo te desataste? – le pregunta el Hada bastante sorprendida.

Ella ya estará estudiando para ser una Kunoichi con la guía de Splinter, pero siempre hay cosas del mundo del Ninjutsu que continúan sorprendiéndole.

- Cabos, es una técnica que sólo se logra dominar tras arduos, gastantes, abrumadores y largos años de incansable entrenamiento. –

El Hada y el Mago continúan observando al Capitán Ryan con la confusión en sus rostros (la respuesta no les aclaro nada; o al menos la confusión se lee con obvia claridad en la cara de ella); los otros monstruos no les interesa escuchar cómo alardea el Capitán Ryan.

- Como sea. – dice el Lobo a la vez que abre la compuerta del fabuloso vehículo en el que han llegado.

Los Monstruos aparcaron a varias cuadras de la fiesta. No quieren llamar más la atención de la que ya suponen que han llamado por sus grandiosos disfraces.

Pero al llegar a la fiesta se llevan una gran desilusión, o al menos a dos chicos en particular se les acaba la alegría al ver que hay demasiados Hombres Lobo y Momias.

- Hay un número considerable de Hombres Lobo y Momias. – observa el Mago - Rafa y Mikey están descartados para ganarse el premio a mejor disfraz original. –

- ¿Y eso qué? – dice el Lobo recuperado de la sorpresa – Venimos a divertirnos y punto. –

- ¡A divertirnos! ¡A divertirnos! ¡A divertirnos! – dice la Momia también recuperando su entusiasmo y coincidiendo con el Lobo.

Ambos son los primeros en adentrarse a la casa donde se celebra la fiesta, para perderse entre la multitud de Monstruos, Demonios, Brujas, y demás espantajos de la Noche.

- ¡Vamos Abril! –

Le dice el Mago con nerviosismo porque ha planeado, rápida y calculadoramente, tomar la mano del Hada y entrar con ella a la fiesta, y perderse entre la multitud de la misma manera que lo han hecho sus hermanos Lobo y Momia.

Sin embargo, el Destino es cruel con él.

- ¡Abril! – alguien llama al Hada de cabello de fuego.

- ¡Hola! –

Ella reconoce a sus amigas de la escuela y con quienes se coordinó para que todas se disfrazan como los personajes de su serie de magia favorita.

Abril huye de Donatelo… es decir…

El Hada "revolotea" alegremente a reunirse con las otras Hadas.

- A… Abril… -

El Mago entristece enormemente por la pérdida, no sólo de la delicada mano que estuvo punto de aferran entre la suya, sino por la pérdida de toda el Hada, de su amada en secreto.

(Ni amada tan en secreto, todos sabemos sobre ese amor no correspondido de Doni, excepto la amada en secreto, obviamente).

El Mago, sintiendo que su corazón va a romperse para jamás volver a amar, se pierde entre las Brumas de la Devastación.

- Doni, espera.-

Dice Leonardo recuperando algo de la cordura perdida gracias al entusiasmo que le embargó por ponerse por primera vez el cosplay de su héroe.

Se apresura a alcanzar a su abatido hermano.

- ¡Doni! ¡Creo que deberíamos permanecer todos juntos…! –

Pero la atención de Leonardo es capturada abruptamente por un grupo de chicos que han preferido apartarse de la fiesta (aunque en sus rostros puede leerse a kilómetros de distancia que mueren por integrarse a la fiesta).

Es un grupo de chicos que se puso de acuerdo para disfrazarse como los personajes de Héroes Espaciales, pero nadie quiso disfrazarse como el Capitán Ryan, debido a la gran responsabilidad que conlleva ser un heroico capital, ya que todos ellos son chicos tímidos y nada osados, pero sí mega fanáticos de esta súper serie de ficción.

No lo saben, aún, pero hay un Capitán Ryan, precisamente en esa fiesta, que está más que dispuesto a ser SU capitán.

A Leonardo le dura poco la cordura al reparar en todos esos Héroes Espaciales perdidos sin su capitán.

- ¡Debo salvar a mi Tripulación! ¡Nadie de ellos encuentra sentido a su existencia sin mi heroica guía! –

Y el Capitán Ryan se da prisa por reunirse con su tripulación, con la misma locura (si no es que más) con la que cualquier niño va a pedir dulces en la noche más escabrosa del año.

.oOo.

Este fic es la continuación de DULCE O TRAVESURA, pero no pude subirlo por la carga de trabajo de los últimos dos meses, pero esta vez hice lo posible por subir el primer cap, aunque quedó cortito.

Ojala haya sido de tu agrado.

Espero no demorar otros dos meses para actualizar ésta y mis otras historias.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Disclaimer**:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen,

más bien mi corazón le pertenece a Leo.

Yo soy fan de las tortugas desde los 6 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero.

Este fanfiction es un torpe intento por escribir algo sobre la nueva versión de mi héroe y compañía.

.oOo.

**UNA FIESTA DE SUSTOS Y SORPRESAS**

El Hombre Lobo y la Momia entran a la casa donde se lleva a cabo la fiesta de Halloween.

Ninguno de los chicos y de las chicas que deambulan por todas partes se detienen a mirar al Hombre Lobo y a la Momia que acaban de llegar, más bien son el Hombre Lobo y la Momia que miran con enormes ojos a los monstruos que han invadido la casa, las asquerosas telarañas que cuelgan por doquier, los espantosos murciélagos que cuelgan del techo, las grotescas calabazas cuyos ojos brillan siniestramente, y la fabulosa comida que está dispuesta tan generosamente sobre una larga mesa.

- ¡Vamos! – dice el Hombre Lobo a la Momia.

La Momia se da cuenta del descubrimiento de su compañero y se relame los labios.

Hay papas fritas, refrescos en lata, también hay ponche de frutas y limonada, cacahuates, frituras de queso, chicharrones, salsa picante para que les eches a tus golosinas a tu antojo, pero sobre todo… ¡pizza!

Hay cajas y cajas de humeante pizza.

- ¡Yomi! – o mejor dicho, la Momia relame las vendas que cubre sus boca.

Ambos monstruos se dirigen rápidamente a la mesa de los bocadillos, cuando la Momia se da cuenta de que nadie baila.

Sí hay luces de colores que brillan e iluminan todo el lugar, y sí hay música, pero nadie está bailando.

- Es una fiesta. Se supone que todos deberían estar bailando, pero nadie está bailando. –

Así que se detiene y escucha.

Sea quien sea el que se está encargando de la música, ha puesto una canción aburrida.

**Rain, feel it on my finger tips.**

Lluvia, la siento en la punta de mis dedos.

**Hear it on my window pane.**

La escucho en el cuadro de mi ventana.

**Your love's coming down like rain **

Tu amor cae como lluvia

**wash away my sorrow.**

que limpia mi pesar.

**Take away my pain.**

Llévate mi dolor.

**Your love's coming down like rain.**

Tu amor cae como lluvia.

- Aburrida, aburrida, aburrida. – la Momia se cruza de brazos y mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro desaprobando el gusto del DJ.

Así que la Momia va con el DJ.

- ¡Oye amigo! Con rolas como esa a nadie le dan ganas de bailar. –

- Es una estupenda canción. -

- Es una buena canción de la Reyna del Pop, pero no es una canción para bailar. -

- Pero a nadie le gusta bailar, por eso pongo canciones como ésta. –

- ¿Y cómo sabes que a nadie le gusta bailar? –

- A todas las fiestas a las que he ido nunca he visto que alguien baile. –

- No porque el delfín sonríe siempre, quiere decir que está feliz. –

- ¿Eh? –

La Momia no da explicaciones sino que aparta al DJ y saca algo de entre sus vendajes.

- Es hora de la diversión. -

Desconecta el cable del sonido de la consola de música y lo conecta a su T-POD.

- ¡Oye! -

- ¡Ahora sabrás lo que es verdadera música! –

La Momia pulsa el botón PLAY de su T-POD y…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – cae al suelo retorciéndose como si estuviera sufriendo una horrible agonía.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? -

- ¡POLKAAAAAAAAAA! –

La canción que se oye es polka.

A la Momia se le había olvidado que la primera canción de su T-POD es una canción que no le gusta.

- Si eso es verdadera música, mejor dejo la que estaba. – dice el DJ a punto de volver a conectar el cable de las bocinas a su consola de música, pero...

- ¡NOOOO! –

A pesar del tremendo dolor que lo martiriza, la Momia logra aferrarse a las piernas del DJ y lo derriba.

- ¡Ah! –

- ¡Déjame poner la que sigue! –

- ¡Seguro es otra canción de Polka!

- ¡Déjame poner la que sigue! –

- ¡Ya tuviste tu oportunidad! –

- ¡Déjame poner la que sigue! –

La Momia y el DJ forcejean por ganar el cable de las bocinas, pero no deberían pelear. En realidad nadie está escuchando la música sino que están platicando o comiendo, aunque un chico disfrazado de Hombre Lobo tiene problemas para comer una gran rebanada de pizza.

- ¡Rayos! –

Ya que es una máscara la que tiene puesta en la cabeza y no puede quitársela para poder comer a gusto…

Los ojos verdes y brillantes que hay detrás de la máscara no dejan de mirar el rico aperitivo, pero se le ocurre una idea.

- Soy un ninja después de todo. –

Se dice Rafael a sí mismo, y usando sus grandiosas habilidades de ninja… en un rápido movimiento, levanta la máscara lo suficiente como para darle una buena mordida a la rebana de pizza y volver a cubrir su cara de tortuga con la máscara de hombre lobo.

Todo esto pasa en una fracción de segundo, y es un movimiento tan rápido, que apenas es perceptible para el ojo humano.

- ¡YOM YOM YOM! –

Ahora sí Rafael puede degustar la comida de la fiesta.

Mientras tanto…

- ¡Te… aprovechas… que la Polka… es mi Cryptonita! – dice la Momia que sigue forcejeando con el DJ - ¡Si no…ya te hubiera vencido con… El Dragón de la Muerte! –

Justo en ese momento termina la Polka y comienza a sonar una canción mucho más rítmica, y los dos expertos en música dejan de pelear.

- Oye, - dice el DJ – no está nada mal… ¡Ah! – grita al darse cuenta que la Momia no tiene su cabeza envuelta con las vendas, revelándose su verdadero y horrible rostro - ¡Eres… eres! ¿Qué eres? –

- Una Momia. – dice Miguel Ángel al ponerse de pie y ponerse al frente de la consola de música.

El DJ también se pone de pie pero para salir corriendo.

- ¡AAHHHH! –

Claro que con la música nadie oye los despavoridos gritos.

- ¡Me alegra que seas un buen perdedor! Ahora viene lo bueno. –

Miguel Ángel frota sus manos y pulsa varios botones de su T-POD para ver su Playlist.

Es cuando los demás chicos y chicas ahora sí escuchan que por fin hay buena música.

**I could stick around and get along with yo. **

Podría quedarme aquí y llevarme bien contigo.

**Hello! **

¡Hola!

**Oh oh oh oh!**

¡Oh oh oh oh!

**It doesn't really mean that I'm into you.**

Eso no quiere decir que en realidad me gustes.

**Hello! **

¡Hola!

**Oh oh oh oh!**

¡Oh oh oh oh!

**You're alright but I'm here darling, **

Tú estás muy bien, pero estoy aquí, querido,

**to enjoy the party.**

para disfrutar de la fiesta.

**Don't get too excited,**

No te emociones demasiado,

'**cause that's all you get from me.**

porque eso es todo lo que obtendrás de mí.

**Hey!**

¡Oye!

**Yeah, I think you're cute,**

Sí, creo que eres lindo,

**but I really think that you should know**

pero realmente deberías saber

**I just came to say: Hello!**

que tan sólo vine a decir: ¡Hola!

**Hello! **

¡Hola!

**Hello! **

¡Hola!

**Hello! **

¡Hola!

**Oh oh oh oh!**

¡Oh oh oh oh!

Algunos comienzan a mover manos y pies al ritmo de la canción, incluso Rafael.

- Hasda gue godiedon ad besibo BG. – Rafael habla con la boca llena al tiempo que voltea para ver al DJ que está animando la fiesta - ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! – pero por la sorpresa que se lleva casi se atraganta, y levanta la máscara de su cara para poder ver bien.

Y sí, el nuevo DJ es nada más y nada menos que…

- ¡Mikey! –

Miguel Ángel se ve muy contento haciéndola de DJ, pero no se dio cuenta que, cuando estaba forcejeando con el otro chico, sus vendas de la cara se aflojaron. Ahora la Momia DJ tiene cabeza de tortuga.

Rafael se apresura a ir con Miguel Ángel, y es tal su apuración que se le cae la máscara de Hombre Lobo, y es tal su preocupación por su hermano, que no se da cuenta que se le cae su máscara de Hombre Lobo.

- Vaya – dice una de las chicas de la fiesta – hasta que Timmy se le ocurrió poner buena música. -

Es una canción que cantan juntos Martin Solveig y Dragonette y se llama "Hello".

**I'm not the kinda girl **

No soy la clase de chica

**to get messed up with you.**

que se dejaría encantar por ti.

**Hello! **

¡Hola!

**Oh oh oh oh!**

¡Oh oh oh oh!

**I'm a let you try to convince me to.**

Voy a dejar que trates de convencerme.

**Hello! **

¡Hola!

**Oh oh oh oh!**

¡Oh oh oh oh!

**It's alright, I'm getting dizzy.**

Está bien, me estoy mareando.

**Just enjoy the party.**

Tan sólo disfruta de la fiesta.

**It's OK with me **

Me parece bien

**if you don't have that much to say.**

si tú no tienes mucho que decir.

**Hey!**

¡Oye!

**Kinda like this game, but**

De alguna manera me gusta este juego, pero

**there's something you should know**

hay algo que deberías saber:

**I just came to say: Hello!**

que tan sólo vine a decir: ¡Hola!

Todos los chicos y las chicas empiezan a voltear hacia donde está el DJ para ver qué es lo que hace y cómo es que ha tenido una repentina inspiración, pero ven a un chico disfrazado de Momia y un par de manos que desaparecen en un parpadeo.

El nuevo DJ es tan bueno poniendo música que nadie se preocupa por el que estaba antes.

Rafael llegó a tiempo con Miguel Ángel y enrolló de nueva cuenta las vendas en su cara porque Miguel Ángel estaba más ocupado eligiendo las canciones para la larga velada; ahora Rafael ha tenido que esconderse debajo de la mesa en el momento preciso en que los otros monstruos repararon en la buena música y en el excelente DJ.

- _¡Mikey! ¡Fíjate en lo que haces! – _dice Rafael por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente claro para que su hermano lo escuche - _¡Por poco ven tu verdadera y fea cara! _-

- Eso no es todo lo que van a ver de mí. –

La Momia pulsa más botones de su T-POD para configurarlo y que las canciones que eligió de su Playlist comiencen en automático, deja el puesto de DJ y va al centro de la sala.

**I just came to say: Hello!**

que tan sólo vine a decir: ¡Hola!

- ¡HELLOOOOOO! –

Y al ritmo de la canción despliega en la "pista de baile" sus mejores pasos.

Muchos chicos y chicas lo miran y también se unen al baile.

**Hello! **

¡Hola!

**Oh oh oh oh!**

¡Oh oh oh oh!

Y mientras tanto la Momia sacude sus momificados huesos, el Hombre Lobo con cabeza de tortuga se asoma con precaución.

- No es justo. Mikey se divierte después de que le salvé el caparazón, y yo tengo que esconderme porque se me cayó mi máscara. –

**I just came to say: Hello!**

que tan sólo vine a decir: ¡Hola!

**Hello! **

¡Hola!

**Oh oh oh oh!**

¡Oh oh oh oh!

Rafael mira cómo su hermano se las ingenió para hacer que todo mundo baile, y él también muere por bailar, pero tiene que ir a gatas a buscar su máscara si no quiere que la fiesta se termine antes si los otros "monstruos" descubren que él sí es un monstruo de verdad.

Y mientras tanto en el jardín…

Hay otros chicos y chicas que prefieren disfrutan del fresco de la tarde y platicar un poco antes de entrar a la fiesta, como cierta Hada de cabello de fuego que conversa animadamente con sus amigas.

- Qué bien te ves, Ingrid – dice Abril a su amiga – Eres exactamente igual a Stella, el Hada del Sol, la Luna y las Estrellas. –

- ¡Y tú estás tan hermosa como Bloom, Abril! –

- Sí. - dice un chico con una enorme tristeza en el corazón – Abril es un hada muy hermosa, y yo soy un mago tonto que se ha quedado sin su hada. –

Donatelo, disfrazado de mago, está oculto en un oscuro matorral observando cómo Abril se está divirtiendo sin él, pero entonces se da cuenta que alguien más se acerca a ella, y no es otra preciosa hada.

- Tiene razón Stella. – le saluda a Abril un chico disfrazado de otro personaje de la serie favorita de la chica y amigo de la escuela – Estás bellísima. –

- G… Gracias. –

El hada de cabello de fuego se impresiona por el guapísimo chico rubio, algo que su amigo jamás había hecho sentir antes.

- Brandon, – dice otra amiga de Abril – te ves muy bien como Sky. –

Sky, para quienes no han visto Winx Club, es el novio de Bloom. En la serie, Sky no es un mago sino un tipo de guerrero que se le llama Especialista. Como Especialista, Sky viste un traje azul y porta una capa azul oscuro. Por eso Donatelo no escogió este personaje, era demasiado azul para él.

Y justamente ahora, en el pecho de Donatelo comienza a agitarse un nuevo pero extraño sentimiento.

- Es una agradable coincidencia, - dice Brandon – que tú, Abril, te hayas vestido como Bloom y yo como Sky. –

- S… Sí. Q.. Que… ejem… digo… Qué agradable coincidencia. –

Para las amigas de Abril no pasa desapercibidas las obvias intenciones de "Sky", aunque ellas ya sabían que Brandon le gusta Abril y ellas mismas fueron quienes le sugirieron el atuendo color azul.

- Yo tengo sed, - dice "Stella" – Vamos Flora, Musa, Layla y Tecna. Vamos por una bebida. -

Y entre risillas cómplices, las hadas van por su bebida, dejando solos a Bloom y Sky.

- Yo también tengo sed… - dice Abril, pero sus amigas pareceN que tienen prisa por entrar a la casa y no la esperan.

- Yo voy por tu bebida, Abril. – dice una voz con bastante aplomo (y eso que hace unos momentos estaba en "la calle de la amargura").

Sip. Se trata de Donatelo.

- Doni, - dice Abril - creí que estabas con tus hermanos en la fiesta. -

El mago vestido con ropas moradas se para frente al hada de cabello de fuego y hace una graciosa reverencia.

- Tú espera aquí, Abril, en este magnífico jardín, que yo voy a la Fuente Roja por un refrescante elixir que sacie tu sed. -

- Ehh… gracias. –

- Te equivocas Valtor. – protesta Sky – ¡Yo soy quien debe ir por la bebida de Bloom! – y se apresura a entrar a la casa.

Pero Valtor, es decir Donatelo, no se queda atrás.

- ¡No si yo llego primero! -

Los dos chicos se apresuran a pasar por la puerta y…

- ¡Eso verem…! ¡Ah! – se queja Brandon.

- ¡Ah! – y también Donatelo.

Por las prisas de ser el primero en entrar, ambos chicos, el Especialista y el Mago, se quedan atorados en el marco de la puerta.

- Chicos. – dice Abril al ver lo que les ha pasado a sus dos amigos.

Y mientras tanto…. (¡cuántos "mientras tanto!)

Un grupo de héroes espaciales se están retirando de la fiesta porque no se animaron a entrar a pesar de que la música se escucha fenomenal y el ambiente ya no se oye tan aburrido como estaba al principio.

(De todas formas no iban a poder entrar porque está obstruida la puerta.)

Pero de repente…

- ¡Héroes Espaciales unidos! –

Los cinco melancólicos chicos oyen una voz que no pueden negarse a oír, porque les es muy familiar.

- ¿Acaso es...? – se preguntan unos a otros mirándose con una renacida esperanza.

Los chicos miran hacia donde han oído la portentosa voz, y descubren a...

- ¡Sì! ¡Soy yo! ¡Su capitán ha podido escapar del Imperio maligno de los Borg! –

- ¡Capitán Ryan! –

Los chicos corren al encuentro de su "extraviado" capitán…

Pero la alegría se les acaba en un parpadeo al darse cuenta de que su capitán ha cambiado, y mucho.

- ¡Vamos Tripulación de El Intrépido! – el Capitán Ryan recibe con mucho ánimos a su "tripulación" - ¡Nos esperan nuevos y lejanos mundos que explorar! -

- Pero Capitán… – dice el chico que personifica a Mc Coy bastante preocupado - ¡¿Qué le pasó a su galante rostro?!

- ¿Mi rostro? – pregunta muy confundido el Capitán Ryan; en realidad no sabe a qué se refieren.

- ¡Es… es… usted es un monstruo! –

- Eeehhhh… Es… una excelente pregunta cabo Mc Coy. – dice Leonardo atropelladamente.

Se le había olvidado que no se puso ninguna máscara que tuviera la forma del rostro del Capitán Ryan, y no se la puso porque le pareció que estaba bien así y poder interpretar mejor a su héroe.

Los cabos miran boquiabiertos la tremenda transformación que ha sufrido su Capitán.

- Lo que pasó fue que… - Leonardo mira por todas partes esperando ver a uno de sus hermanos que le pueda ayudar… y ninguno está a la vista.

(Y qué bueno que no está viendo lo que están haciendo, sino...)

¡Leonardo comienza a sudar de la desesperación! ¡Gruesas gotas cristalinas perlan su frente y una se desliza por su piel verde que está a la vista de todos!

Y entonces, ve algo con lo que cree que puede ayudarle a salir del tremendo dilema en el que se metió él solito.

- ¡Ellos! ¡Ellos me lanzaron un hechizo! –

Leonardo señala a dos chicas y a un chico, que recién llegan a la fiesta, y que reconoce los disfrazases por los promocionales que ha visto en los comerciales. Los personajes pertenecen a una serie sobre dragones, caballeros, magos y hechizos, y a Leonardo se le hace fácil decir que ellos le han hechizado.

- ¡Son guerreros de Calabozos y Dragones! – dice uno de los cabos que también reconoce a los personajes – Y no son cualquier guerrero. Son los guerreros más poderosos de Calabozos y Dragones. -

- Sí. – dice el Capitán Ryan – Ellos me lanzaron un hechizo por eso ahora tengo aspecto de tortuga. Mejor vayamos a la fiesta. – les dice con una confiada sonrisa esperando que sigan sus órdenes.

Es lo que querían los tímidos chicos, pero gracias a la presencia de su valeroso capitán, se han olvidado que son chicos tímidos y que en realidad son otros, más valientes y audaces y que darían la vida por salvar a su Capitán Ryan.

- Serán los guerreros más poderosos… – dice Scott- ¡pero nosotros somos los Héroes Espaciales! -

- ¡Sí! – responden los demás.

- ¡Y no permitiremos que nuestro Capitán se quede con esa fea cara de tortuga! –

- ¡No lo permitiremos! -

Todos los héroes espaciales se acercan embravecidos a los otros chicos que no tienen la más mínima idea de lo que les espera.

- ¡Esperen! –

Les grita un desesperado Leonardo, pero su "tripulación" no lo escucha y se aleja.

Leonardo mira a los cinco chicos, y sonríe de gusto por haber encontrado a otros que son tan fanáticos como él de la más emocionante serie de todos los tiempos.

- Pero en qué estoy pensando… -

¡Tiene que ir tras ellos antes de que se desate una pelea entre los Héroes Espaciales y los guerreros de Calabozos y Dragones!

Pero quién le manda estar diciendo mentiras, ¿verdad?

CONTINUARÁ…

.oOo.

**N/A**:

.La primera canción se llama Rain y la canta Madonna.

.La segunda se llama Hello. Se escucha mejor de lo que se lee en la traducción.

.Para los chicos que son la tripulación del Capitán Leo, estoy usando los nombres auténticos de la serie Star Trek porque de Héroes Espaciales (parodia de Star Trek) sólo me sé el nombre del Capitán Ryan.

.Creo que el movimiento que Mikey aprende de su supuesto amigo, en español lo tradujeron como "Dragón Muerto", así que yo lo cambié a "Dragón de la Muerte".

.Calabozos y Dragones es una serie animada ya viejita, como de los inicios de los 80s, y ya que Héroes Espaciales tiene finta de serie de los 70s, así no hay tanta diferencia entre el estilo de los personajes de las dos series (de hecho me gustaba Calabozos y Dragones).

.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


	3. Chapter 3

.

**N/A**:

Gracias a dany fan TMNT por decirme que la nave espacial que comanda el Capitán Ryan se llama "Intrépido". Ya corregí el cap anterior.

Gracias dany ^.^

.

**Disclaimer**:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA

no me pertenecen,

más bien mi corazón le pertenece a Leo.

Yo soy fan de las tortugas desde los 6 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero.

Este fanfiction es un torpe intento por escribir algo sobre la nueva versión de mi héroe y compañía.

.oOo.

**UNA FIESTA DE SUSTOS Y SORPRESAS**

¡Hoy es Hallowween! 8D

(En realidad ya se acerca el 14 de febrero, pero es lo que me encanta de los fics y de cualquier historia: el tiempo no les afecta.)

¡Hay niños de todas las edades, disfrazados de los más horribles monstruos o de los más encantadores personajes, y deambulan por las terroríficas calles!

Los más pequeños van de casa en casa tocando sus puertas para pedir dulces, mientras que los más grandes se reúnen en la casa de un amigo y hacen una fiesta. Claro que nunca falta que el amigo del amigo del amigo haya invitado a un amigo… ¡y se arma un fiestón!, y si en esa fiesta van ciertos chicos con caparazón…

¡Leonardo corre tras los cinco chicos que irán hasta el infinito y más allá con tal de devolverle su rostro de galán!

- ¡Camaradas, deténganse! – les ordena con su excelente imitación del Capitán Ryan.

Pero ninguno de sus "subordinados" le hace caso. Están más empecinados en cumplir con la misión más difícil que los Héroes Espaciales hayan tenido jamás.

Spok, Mc Coy, Scott, Sulu y Ckecov persiguen al chico y a las chicas que su Capitán señaló como los perpetradores de su terrible desgracia.

El chico tiene cabello negro y lleva un arco y flechas en su espalda, es el Arquero; una chica tiene cabello largo castaño claro y lleva puesta un tipo de capa, ella es la Ladrona; y la otra chica trae el cabello a los hombros y es blanco, viste una larga túnica y tiene un sombrero puntiagudo en la cabeza, es la maga.

Los cinco Héroes Espaciales están por alcanzar a esos tres chicos.

- ¡En nombre de la Federación de Planetas Unidos! – les grita Spok mostrando, a modo de identificación, la credencial que lo acredita como integrante del Club de Héroes Espaciales - ¡Quedan detenidos por cometer el grave crimen de desfigurarle el galante rostro a nuestro Capitán Ryan James Timothy Kirk! –

Pero los "causantes" de tal barbaridad no le prestan la más mínima atención. Están más apurados en llegar a la fiesta, aunque se han dado cuenta de que algo está pasando en la puerta.

Así que la Tripulación de El Intrépido aprieta el paso para cortarles el paso a los Guerreros de Calabozos y Dragones, y…

- ¡Hey chicos! ¡Cuidado! –

De repente aparecen el papá y la mamá del chico organizador de la fiesta llevando una ligera tabla pero larguísima, e interrumpen la persecución de los Héroes Espaciales.

- ¡El repentino cinturón de asteroides nos impide avanzar, Dr. Spok! – dice Chekov - Hemos perdido la visualización de los Guerreros Dragonianos. –

- Hola Señora Anderson. – como buen chico educado, Spok saluda cortésmente a la señora…

.,, pero piensa en que encantaría gritarle: ¡Dese prisa que los malhechores se dan a la fuga!

- Espero que estén disfrutando de la fiesta. –

- Claro Señora Anderson. –

Y efectivamente así pasa, no que los Héroes Espaciales estén disfrutando de la fiesta, sino que los Guerreros Dragonianos han quedado fuera de su alcance.

Los Guerreros llegan a la puerta donde se ha congregado un tumulto de monstruos y otras apariciones porque no pueden entrar, y no pueden entrar porque dos chicos, un Mago y un Especialista, se han quedado atorados.

- ¡Yo voy a ser primero en llevarle su bebida a Abril! – dice el Mago.

- ¡Eso crees, tonto Mago! – dice el Especialista.

Otros chicos los jalan desde dentro de la casa,

- ¡Jalen! -

y otros los empujan desde fuera de la casa.

- ¡Empujen! –

El Arquero se abre paso entre los curiosos para llegar a la fuente del problema.

- Permítanme. –

Todos los involucrados se detienen de hacer lo que hacen esperando un milagro.

El Arquero les da un leve empujón al Mago y al Especialista, y

- ¡Ah! -

salen volando cual avecillas en su primer intento de vuelo, pero…

El Especialista cae al suelo y el Mago, usando sus secretas habilidades ninja, conserva el equilibrio, ¡y corre por el ponche de la hada Bloom!

- ¡No me vencerás tan fácilmente, Sky! – dice Donatelo.

- ¡Espera! –

Sky logra levantarse pero ha perdido valiosos segundos.

El Mago se abre paso entre la multitud de monstruos que bailan alegremente al ritmo de una fenomenal canción: Saturday Night de Underdog Project.

**We got a party goin on.**

Tenemos a una fiesta aquí.

**Get your hands up! **

¡Levanta tus manos!

**Get your hands up!**

¡Levanta tus manos!

**Get your hands up!**

¡Levanta tus manos!

**We got a party goin on.**

Tenemos a una fiesta aquí.

**Get your hands up!**

¡Levanta tus manos!

**Get your hands up!**

¡Levanta tus manos!

**Get your hands up!**

¡Levanta tus manos!

**Every wakin' minuite I sit here **

Cada minuto me siento aquí

**thinking of you.**

a pensar en ti.

**I can't wait to get in.**

No puedo esperar a entrar.

**I'm waiting for the week to be through.**

Por una semana espero para entrar.

Afuera, por fin el Señor y la Señora Anderson consiguen llevar la larga tabla de madera a su garaje.

- Tiempo para despeje de campo visual – dice Chekov – en 3… 2… 1… -

- Gracias chicos. – dice el Señor Anderson que ahora es él quien pasa frente a los chicos.

Ahora sí los cinco Héroes Espaciales se preparan para ir tras los malhechores, pero ya no hay malhechores.

- Desaparecieron. – dice Sulu.

- Debieron usar uno de sus trucos de magia. – dice Scott.

- O entraron a la fiesta. – dice alguien más.

- ¡Capitán! – los chicos dicen sorprendidos de haberse olvidado de su Capitán (es que su sed de Justicia fue muy intensa).

El Capitán Ryan se detiene frente a ellos posando una de sus clásicas y gallardas posturas.

- Caballeros… En lo bueno y en lo malo, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, atrapados en una tormenta solar o en una tormenta nebular, debemos permanecer juntos, porque juntos somos más fuertes. –

- Discúlpenos Capitán si nos olvidamos de usted. – dice Sulu.

- ¡Pero es que – dice Scott - sólo hay un modo de saciar nuestra sed de Justicia - ¿qué les dije? – y ese es llevar a los causantes de su mal ante el Tribunal de la Confederación de los Planetas Unidos por la Paz del Universo! -

- Ya no importa. Los atraparemos – Leonardo tiene una idea - Vamos. – les ordena a sus subordinados.

Los valientes Héroes Espaciales, guiados por el Capitán Ryan con cabeza de tortuga, van a paso decidido hacia la casa donde se ha armado un buen ambiente, y cuando entran, se quedan asombrados ante un mundo totalmente desconocido (ninguno había ido antes a una fiesta).

- Tan lejano como Alfa Centaury. – dice Spock dejándose dominar por su lado humano (es mitad vulcano y mitad humano).

- Tan prismático como el planeta Sauret. – dice Scott.

- Tan bullicioso como Petrel. – dice Mc Coy.

- Tan ruidoso como Siller. – dice Sulu.

- Con una población tan pluricultural como Uhura. – dice Chekov.

- Con un misterio tan peligrosamente atrayente.- dice el Capitán Ryan al darse cuenta de la cercana presencia de los chicos a los que les echó la culpa de su "transformación" – ¡Por aquí! -

Lleva a su tripulación al más alejado rincón.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ryan? – le dice confiadamente Spok a su Capitán de un modo más familiar ya que es su mejor amigo – Nuestra misión imperante es volverte a la normalidad. -

- Sí. – dice Leonardo decididamente, en su papel de Capitán Ryan.

Leonardo ha aprendido a improvisar gracias a las batallas contra los Krank y El Clan del Pie, y también al aprender un par de trucos de su héroe.

– Así es Señores. Agradezco su incondicional lealtad. Sé perfecto que no dudarían en enfrentarse al más temible de los Borg con tal de salvarme la vida, pero, - cambia su expresión seria por una amable sonrisa – también necesitamos ingerir alimentos si queremos tener la energía necesaria para poder concretar nuestra misión. –

El Capitán Ryan gira la cabeza y mira hacia una dirección.

Su tripulación imita su gesto, y descubren… ¡la más fabulosa y espectacular mesa con suculentos aperitivos que hayan visto jamás! O lo más que se puede ver por tanta creatura que hay en ese "mundo".

Más de un estomago reclama no por uno sino por muchos de esos suculento aperitivos. Esto, Leonardo lo toma como un: ¡Sí Capitán!

- Ya que hemos concordado, - dice el Capitán Ryan – y ya que nos encontramos en territorio desconocido, esté es el plan. -

Mientras Leonardo les indica a su Tripulación cómo ir por un aperitivo, Donatelo ya va de salida con el refrescante ponche para Abril.

- ¡Ya voy Abril! –

Y Sky, por alcanzar al Mago, va empujando a todos y derramando el frio ponche.

- ¡A un lado! –

Donatelo baja rápido los pequeños peldaños, cuidando de no derramar ni una sola gota de ponche, y regresa donde había dejado a la bella hada esperando.

- ¡Abril, te he traído tu…! -

Pero Abril no está.

Llega Sky también buscando a la chica de sus sueños,

- ¡Abril! –

y queda tan sorprendido como el Mago.

Ambos chicos miran los alrededores, pero no ven a la bella hada de cabello de fuego por ningún lado.

- Tal vez fue al baño. – dice Sky.

- ¿Al baño? –

- ¡Sí! Seguro fue a retocar su maquillaje. -

Los inexpresivos ojos de la máscara miran al chico rubio, y es porque Donatelo, bajo la máscara, está pensando en la duración de los cosméticos que Abril se aplicó para esa noche especial y también piensa en lo posible de la sugerencia del otro chico.

- Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo. –

El Mago echa andar para volver a la casa, y…

- ¡Ah! -

Cae porque Sky puso su pie.

- ¡Jajajajaja! – y corre hacia la casa.

Donatelo logra apoyarse sobre sus brazos, y se da cuenta que tiró todo el ponche.

- ¡Oye! –

- ¡En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale! –

- ¡Entonces será guerra! -

¡Donatelo, furioso, se pone de pie y corre tras su rival de amores!... o más o menos echa correr.

- ¡Torpes vestimentas humanas! –

El disfraz no le permite desplegar toda su habilidad ninja, lo que aprovecha muy bien Sky.

- ¡Jajajaja! -

Mientras el chico especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en armas de todo calibre entra triunfalmente a la casa donde muchos monstruos, brujas y quimeras bailan al ritmo de Saturday night,

**Saturday is the only day, **

El sábado es el único día

**I wake up thinking bout,**

que me despierto pensando en ello,

**cause any other day **

porque cualquier otro día

**is just another day, no doubt.**

es cómo otro día, sin duda.

**Cause every time I think about you, **

Porque cada minuto que pienso en ti,

**thoughts go through my mind.**

los pensamientos pasan por mi mente.

**And everybody's working for the weekend.**

Y todos están trabajando para el fin de semana.

y mientras otros más se divierten bailando, unos van por comida, pero algunos lo hacen de la manera más complicada.

Tres jóvenes Héroes Espaciales, Chekov, Sulu y Scott, se desplazan muy cerca del suelo y de la pared sigilosamente, evitando a toda costa la muchedumbre que baila concentrada en el centro de la habitación, y escudándose con todo lo que sea, ya sea un buro, una vasija, las cortinas que cuelgan de la ventana, llegan hasta la mesa de aperitivos.

Scott le hace una señal a los otros y se ponen de pie, toman el gel desinfectante (la limpieza ante todo, claro), se lo aplican en las manos, y en una caja de pizza que sólo tiene una rebanada, tomas rebanadas de otras cajas y las colocan en esa caja, y también toman latas de refresco y las guardan en una bolsa que trae Sulu.

En otra parte de la concurrida sala…

- ¡Quítense! –

- ¡Con permiso! –

- ¡A un lado! –

- ¡Disculpa! –

Dos chicos pasan entre la multitud con bastante urgencia porque están compitiendo en una carrera en la que no está en juego un valioso trofeo sino la mano de una bella chica.

Donatelo tuvo que regresar a servir otro vaso con ponche, ahora se abre paso entre los monstruos que bailan, aunque Sky está por llegar al pasillo que conduce al baño.

- ¡Ay no! –

Se desespera al ver que su rival está por ganar, entonces ve una calabaza sobre una pequeña mesa y a un enorme oso panda baile y baile a unos pasos.

Haciendo, rapidísimo, unos cálculos en su mente… ¡agarra la calabaza y salta para caer sobre el enorme estomago del oso panda que es tomado totalmente por sorpresa!

- ¿Eh? -

¡Y flexionando sus rodillas, se da impulso y brinca muy alto!

- ¡Lo siento Po! – apenas si puede disculparse con el oso panda.

¡Donatelo brinca tan alto que casi toca el techo, agazapa sus piernas en su cuerpo y al caer se fija que si aterrizaje vaya a ser justo al lado de…

- ¡SKY! –

- ¿Qué? –

Lo único que ve Sky es a un mago de cabello café vestido con una túnica morada, pareciera que vuela, y al siguiente segundo, todo se vuele oscuro, o mejor dicho, anaranjado.

- ¡AH! –

Donatelo ha incrustado la calabaza en la cabeza de Sky en pleno aire y aterriza en el pasillo donde afortunadamente no hay tanta concurrencia, y al querer hacer una impresionante pose (esperando que Abril esté cerca y lo vea), pero..

- Ay. –

… vuelve a estorbarle la ropa de mago, y casi cae

- Debo recordar no intentar lucirme, no mientras traiga puesto esto. -

Sky trata de quitarse la calabaza pero no lo consigue porque usa nada más una mano porque en la otra trae el ponche para el hada de cabello de fuego.

Donatelo no se da el lujo de festejar su victoria, sino que va pronto preguntando por el baño, y lo halla fácilmente.

- Disculpa, - se dirige a una chica que se ha disfrazado como la Power Ranger de color rosa - ¿has visto a una chica que viste como hada? –

- Aquí no está. – y sigue su camino.

- Gracias. –

Entonces Donatelo busca con la mirada, pero es difícil ubicar a alguien con el cambio constante de luces, aunque lo que no es difícil es ver a un chico con cabeza de calabaza.

- ¡Jajaja! - por fin le gana la risa, pero justo en ese momento - ¡Abril! –

Ve a Abril junto con sus amigas saliendo de la casa por la puerta principal.

En su desesperación por no volver a perder a su amada… es decir, perder de vista a Abril, pasa justo en medio de la pista de baile (cuando sería mejor rodear) pero teniendo cuidado de no tirar el ponche.

En otra parte, tres Héroes Espaciales se hacen de provisiones y regresan a su "escondite" arrastrándose en el suelo.

Pero como si arrastrarse por el suelo fuese un nuevo juego, alguien más llega arrastrándose a la mesa de aperitivos.

- ¡Uf! – resopla Rafael – No sé cómo le hace Sensei para aguantar el calor. – dice esto porque el disfraz de Hombre Lobo que lleva puesto (salvo la máscara) lo ha acalorado.

Teniendo que olvidarse de beber un buen refresco frío, busca la máscara de Hombre Lobo, y no está.

- ¡Estaba seguro que la hallaría aquí! –

También tiene que olvidarse de golpear el piso porque tiene que seguir buscando a gatas la máscara que es lo único que puede ayudarle a regresar a casa sano y salvo.

Pegándose lo más posible a la pared, los tres Héroes Espaciales consiguen pasar desapercibidos en ese "mundo" desconocido pero fascinante, esquivando los tentáculos, garras, batas, colas, y demás cosas estrafalarias que portan sus estrafalarios habitantes, y haciendo gala de los años de entrenamiento a lo que fueron sometidos en la academia donde son entrenados los Héroes Espaciales, Chekov, Sulu y Scott están por llegar con sus camaradas, cuando… ¡una horripilante cabeza de hombre lobo llega rodando justo frente a ellos!

- _¡Ah!_ –

Dicen los tres chicos pero no es un susurro sino más bien han aspirado más aire para, en segundos, dar un autentico grito de terror.

- ¡AH …! -

Pero el grito de terror es ahogado por dos manos con tres dedos de piel verde y una rebanada de pizza.

- _Sssshhhh.. –_ susurra el Capitán Ryan.

Los tres Héroes se tranquilizan con la presencia de su capitán, y es entonces que se dan cuenta que la cabeza de hombre lobo tan sólo es una máscara que a alguien debió caérsele.

Leonardo voltea a ver qué es lo que asustó a sus hombres, pero sólo ve algo que va rodando porque alguien lo pateó, como si fuera un balón de futbol soccer, y desaparece entre los pies de la multitud.

El Capitán Ryan suelta a sus hombres que les tapó la boca y hace un gesto para que regresen a su "Cuartel".

Dos Héroes Espaciales asienten con la cabeza mientras el otro mastica con gran gusto la rebana de pizza.

Y en la pista de baile, una simpática momia mueve sus vendas y todo su cuerpo siguiendo la música,

**Everything is alright on a Saturday night.**

Todo está bien en un sábado por la noche.

**And I've got all my fellows with their honey by my side.**

Estoy con todos mis amigos con sus chicas a su lado.

**The DJ spins a record 'till he hits the morning light,**

El DJ gira el disco hasta que llega la mañana,

**and everything's gonna be OK.**

y todo estará bien,

**cause it's a Saturday.**

porque es sábado.

y no se fija que una máscara de Hombre Lobo llega rodando a sus pies y la pate mandándola a otra parte.

CONTINUARÁ…

.oOo.

**N/A**:

Po es el personaje principal de la serie Kung Fu Panda: La Leyenda de Po, transmitida por la Nickelodeon.

.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Disclaimer**:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA

no me pertenecen,

más bien mi corazón le pertenece a Leo.

Yo soy fan de las tortugas desde los 6 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero.

Este fanfiction es un torpe intento por escribir algo sobre la nueva versión de mi héroe y compañía.

.oOo.

**UNA FIESTA DE SUSTOS Y SORPRESAS**

Hoy, en esta única noche es cuando deambulan libres por las calles todas las más aterradoras creaturas que la imaginación pudiese vislumbrar, pero no únicamente vagan libremente por las calles.

Desde el techo de un edificio de condominios, una pequeña sombra observa todo el ajetreo que sucede en las concurridas calles.

- ¿Por qué hay tanta agitación? –

Karai mira con curiosidad cómo van y vienen los niños muy felices con sus disfraces yendo de casa en casa pidiendo dulces a cambio de no hacer alguna travesura.

- Ya veo. -

También se da cuenta que hay chicos y chicas mayores, pero no van pidiendo dulces como los más pequeños, en cambio parece que tienen mucha prisa por ir a algún lugar.

- Y yo que creía que Leonardo era lo único divertido en esta aburrida ciudad. –

Karai da media vuelta y corre de vuelta al cuartel del Pie.

- Qué bien que hay algo más para divertirse además de extraterrestres, tortugas mutantes y un padre que puedes desquiciar, al menos por esta noche. -

Y la sombra de pierde entre las penumbras sólo para regresar después, convertida en algo mucho más aterrador que ser la hija de Destructor.

CONTINUARÁ…

.oOo.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.


End file.
